Retrievel
by thestringbean
Summary: What happened when someone from Clark's home planet comes to take Clark home? And why is Clark acting strange? All this and more in The Mirror World of Clark's life.
1. History

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or anything in it, Jesse and Mark however are mine as I made them up!

            Yes I know the mirror world is very overused but I just figured out information about Clark my friend knew and I didn't that would mess up my whole story. Some parts are very familiar but others will be VERY different. So here it is, in the mirror world.

A mirror world is always considered a place not of your own, as we all know the show Smallville isn't real (sorry to all those who thought it was), but what if it was real. And there was someone like Clark living among us. Do you think we would really know about him? And what would happen if Clark's life was not what it used to be on the show. What would Clark be like? Well to all those who would like to know. I give you, the mirror world.

Nobody knew what it was like, Raina thought, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the breeze, except maybe exactly who she was here to find, Clark Kent. Normal humans would not understand, not even all of her people understood although they wouldn't be as scared of her there, she was just different. Raina figured it was in a way her fault she was here. It had all started with the invasion of her people.

            Raina lived on a world like no other; a world where people were not just ordinary. Not that people from the other planets were all that ordinary, but none of them had the powers that the Merdans had. The Merdans were usually born with one of many great abilities such as incredible strength, invincibility, the power to look straight through things, and even light something on fire with only the power of your eyes. About 99% of the Merdans were born with one trait but about 1% of the population was born without any powers. The rarest of the rare however, was what Raina was. She had all of the special powers just like Clark. These people only made up a very, very small part of the Merdans population. On the planet earth it could be compared to the rarity of an albino. There were rumors about the planets that these powers of the Merdans had been caused by a mineral ground into the dirt of their planet. Of course the rumor was false, it was all in the Merdans genes, but rumors will be rumors and this one sure started making a lot of planetary races jealous. The Katchins from the planet Frondac happened to be one of those jealous races.

            They had one of the largest populations in the universe and the smallest place to put them, so they justified the invasion of the Merdan's home world of Quatar by telling their people that they needed to gain another planet so they would not all starve from the lack of land to plant things. The government of the planet however had another reason. They wanted to acquire the special powers of Quatar, or what they thought the planet possessed. They couldn't have cared less about how many people on their planet were starving or getting sick and dying.

            Normally an invasion would not have been a problem as the people could defend themselves easily. Each Merdan could have taken out about 50 of the opposing force without breaking a sweat but this time it was definitely going to be a fight for their lives as the Katchins outnumbered them 500 to one. The Katchins had invaded without warning and it had not been too difficult a battle until the Merdans dead started to accumulate. It was not without its victories as dead Katchins seem to litter the planet being as frequent as a cigarette butt in the earth city of New York City. The only problem was that there were waves and waves of new Katchins coming in to fight and they were getting closer to the center where Raina was watching a little Clark of about five earth years. Clark was Raina's responsibility and being as young as he was, he was not yet accustomed to using his powers in the right way and he had also not reached full invincibility as he had not yet reached the age of ten which according to research was when a Merdan with that power reached its full potential, any younger and there was the possibility they could be killed. Right now Clark was that possibility. She knew she had to do something to make sure he wasn't killed as he was one of the future great warriors of the planet, of which they only had about fifty, and they needed every one of them. I have to do something, Raina thought, but what? She started pacing the small room; its confines seemed too much for her. Before it had been her security blanket. An area that seemed impenetrable by the enemy forces, but now the enemy was closing in. An'te had told her to keep the boy here, in the middle of their home base. It had seemed like the safest place at the time, but the enemy army had anticipated them keeping the weaker ones in the least vulnerable place, so that is where they went. There were many of her people guarding it, this she knew but they just kept plowing through them and what used to be a safe distance away from the Katchins was closing quicker than they had anticipated. Raina hadn't heard from An'te in over four hours and she was getting quite nervous. Clark seemed to observe her, his dark eyes watching her every move. He knew only slightly of what was going on, but he was only young and his opinion would not count in the decision for his safety. Raina stopped pacing as an idea popped into her head. It was a crazy idea and there was a large change that something could go wrong, but it was her only hope, the Katchins were only about 100 meters from where they were hiding anymore. 

"Come here Clark." Raina said, speaking in her native tongue. He responded by looking up at her, his eyes held trust in her, that she would somehow make the killing stop. Raina only hoped she could fulfill that longing, not only for him, but for all of their people. Clark slowly stood up and walked over to her. 

            "What are you going to do Raina?" He asked; his patience seemed to be nonexistent such as was common for most young boys his age. Raina grabbed his hand without answering and led him to the back exit. A few guards let them pass and they headed a few blocks down where Raina had lived. She walked into what had been their living room only a few days ago and lifted a small rug made of an animal's fur that would be similar to that of a bear on Earth. Underneath was a secret opening that led to a project Raina had just completed. It was a small ship capable of space travel. It was only big enough for one person however and Raina knew exactly who that one person would be. It was the only way Clark would survive if their race was taken over. Raina seemed to quicken her pace as she heard a few enemy soldiers approaching. She pulled open a drawer and removed a cold hard piece of metal. It was that activation key for the robot/ship. She placed it into its proper place and watched as the ship lit up.

            "Dujo!" Clark exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in the light with excitement. He had never ridden in a space vehicle before. "Are we going to ride away in it, until it stops? He asked also talking in the only language he had ever known, which would be very different from what he would experience later.

            "Open." Raina commanded, and the ship obediently responded with a hiss of air. "No, WE aren't going somewhere else Clark. Only you are." The little boys' eyes seemed to well up with tears as he came to this conclusion as well.

            "But I can't go by myself!" Clark chokes out. "I don't want to go without you." 

            "I'm sorry Clark." Raina said, her eyes beginning to turn red. This was the only way. "Clark." He looked up with her with tear stained eyes, knowing that he didn't really have a choice. When Raina told him to do something, he had to listen to her. "You have to trust me bud." He knew she was getting soft when she used his nickname.

            "You don't want me to leave, so why do I have to?" He asked hoping, praying that he wouldn't have to leave her. Raina had been like a mother to him, after his real mother had died giving birth to him. His father had left him with Raina when Clark was just a baby. Clark's father had known that Raina would take good care of him, as he himself was not responsible. Being a dad at the age of only 18 didn't seem to suit him. He had his whole life in front of him and he decided he didn't want to be weighted down by that of a child.

            "I don't want you to leave Clark, but it's the only way." And with that Raina took Clark's hand. She kissed him on the forehead and guided him into the ship. The ship would take Clark far, far, away from here where Raina could only hope he was safer than here. Most races had already gotten past hatred and would accept Clark with open arms. Raina could only hope he would find his way to one of their planets. Raina reached into her pocket to produce a device that would give Clark a shot of sorts so that he would be asleep throughout his journey and not be so scared he would hyperventilate. After all, he was only a little boy. Raina pressed the device to the side of Clark's neck and he looked at her with one last glance as he calmed down and fell into a deep sleep. Raina shut the heavy door and glanced sorrowfully at the ship containing her burden, and her love. Not in a way a man loves a women, but in a motherly way. In a way that she would have done anything in her power to protect him. But this, this was killing her inside. For all she knew, she would never see Clark again. One lone tear rolled down Raina's cheek as she told the ship to take off at its highest warp speed. He had to get away from this god-forsaken place as fast as he possibly could. The ship lifted from the room and broke through the floorboard of her house. The sky was black with smoke from the attacks, and the ship seemed to blend into it as tears now fell freely from Raina's eyes.

            Raina shook the memories from her head as they threatened to overwhelm her. Eventually the Merdans had regained the land they had lost to the Katchins but they didn't leave without a good fight. Eventually however the Katchins realized what their government had tried to do to them, and they retreated and left the Merdans in peace after some radical Katchins had killed the leader behind the entire assault. The one thing Raina had not planed on was for Clark to land on a paranoid planet that had not yet mastered the secret to space and ships that could explore the universe at will. The people of Earth were only still exploring the planets closest to them. They hadn't even met an off worlder before. To them someone from a planet different from them were considered aliens and often pictured as small and green. In reality most people from other planets looked somewhat similar to that of a human. It was lucky that the Merdans looked exactly like humans; the only difference was the special abilities that the Merdans had. This made it easier for Clark to fit in with the humans and lead a normal life, or what was considered normal by humans. When he arrived at the planet the only thing that would be difficult for Clark was the language.

 Landing on the continent of North America, he had to learn English. I wonder if he remembers his native language, Raina thought. It might be difficult to communicate with him if he had forgotten. Thankfully however, she had brought a translator along. When the Merdan government had learned of Clark's occupation of North America, they had sent someone to translate the language into the Merdan language by using a small device that was small enough to be implanted into Raina's arm. The implant was somewhat painful for her as they had to use a rock called Caridian. It was a rock that seemed to glow a greenish color and made Merdan's weak, its only use was for those immortal to have a procedure done such as what Raina had. That was the only way anything would pierce the skin of one immortal.

Authors Note: I will put up the next chapter when I get 5 reviews…from different people. I have it ready. MWAHAHA. I am so mean don't you think. :-D


	2. The Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters. I am not making money off this... blah blah. **

**Authors note: This part of the story is much more exciting that the first part. In my opinion anyway. It has more action and if you like the drama part, just wait till next chapter. **

Raina's ship glided downwards toward a group of mountains called the Appalachian Mountains. The reason it had taken Raina so long to find Clark was because he had been living out of a cave. It was one of the worst case scenarios she could think of. He was alone. When he arrived he was probably cold, hungry, and longing for Raina to be there with him. Heck, he probably would settle for another Merdan to be there with him. Here he was all alone, without anyone to hold him at night and tell him everything was going to be ok. He was almost a grownup now at the age of 17. I wonder what he's like, Raina thought. Her only hope was that he still possessed a little bit of the quality of his boyhood, his innocence and his trust.

Raina's ship landed on a rock outcrop that was only a short distance away from Clark's hiding spot. The vegetation here was somewhat similar to that on Quatar but in other ways it was different. It was a greenish color, where on Quatar it was much more beautiful, its grass and plants coming in various shades of red and blue. Raina climbed down the steep incline that lead to Clark's domain, dreading what she would find, and wondering how Clark would react to an intruder. She stepped lightly down onto a lower rock that led to Clark's cave. 

There was a man deep inside the cave who was working on a carving of wood. Raina couldn't exactly see what it was from her angle but she could tell it was well carved. The man had long black hair and wore raggedy clothes. There were two boys in the back of the cave that were tied at the wrists and their feet with a material that seemed quite strong as all the boys' efforts to get loose were in vain. One of these boys has to be Clark, Raina thought; they were all about the right age, but which one? It couldn't be the one holding the boys captive, that just wasn't like Clark, but the other two boys didn't look a thing like the young Clark that Raina knew. One of the boys had dark brown hair cut short and dark brown eyes and the other had short blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes. Suddenly the boys looked up and an expression of surprise came across their face. The blonde one began to call out to her then realizing his mistake quickly shut his mouth. But it was too late. Their captor spun around and this was the first time Raina had gotten a good look at his face. Her eyes widened and she seemed to stumble backward. It was a grown up version of Clark, except not with the sweet innocent smile Raina remembered but with an evil grin. Clark lunged toward her and in Raina's shock she could do nothing to protect herself. Clark held her down and tried to turn her around Raina guessed so he could bind her like the boys, but he hadn't anticipated Raina's strength which was a great advantage to her as she knocked Clark flat. It stung her to treat him this way, but he definitely wasn't himself, or what Raina knew of what he used to be. Clark used every bit of power inside himself as he lashed his arm out against Raina, but it didn't do what Clark was hoping it would do, which was fling her out of the cave. Raina had much more experience using her powers than Clark did as he wasn't used to fighting someone with his own capabilities.

Realizing his obvious weakness against Raina, Clark grabbed the dark haired boy from the floor by his hair and got him in a choke hold before Raina even realized what was happening.

"Who are you?" Clark asked. His fascination with someone with the same strengths as himself seemed to get the better of him. He was speaking in English, which was the native language of this part of earth. Raina's translator kicked in as Clark posed his question. Raina didn't answer him but began slowly stepping closer to him. As she did however Clark tightened his grip on the now frightened teen. "Don't get any closer freak," he sneered. "Or this little NORMAL will get it." His voice seemed to echo the hatred for the humans he seemed to have. "You may be as strong as me, but this kid ain't!"  To prove his point he smashed the kid's head into the rock. 

"Jesse!" The blonde haired boy called out, the fear in his voice evident as he watched blood cascading from a gash in his now unconscious friend's head. 

"Shut up!" Clark yelled. "Or your next."

Raina's eyes filled with tears at the prospect of what Clark had become. There was obviously someone here on the planet that had caused Clark to become how he was. Someone who pushed him to the edge. A person that had made him hate the entire race of humans. Raina knew that all humans weren't mean, but Clark was so young, maybe that was all that he remembered. "Clark." Raina choked out. This was not how she had envisioned her first visit with Clark. The sweet little boy that had loved her so dearly. 

Clark lifted his eyes and stared hard at her. "How do you know my name? Only Raina and I know…" His voice trailed off into nothingness as he fit all the pieces together. "Raina?" His voice was timid now. She nodded and Clark seemed to stare off into space. But as quickly as it had come it was gone and the hardness was back in his voice. "It can't be." He stated matter of fact. "That Raina left me, abandoned me, just like everyone else in my life did. She wouldn't come for me. I'm not important to her." And with that Clark dropped the boy named Jesse to the ground and ran out of the cave. Raina began to follow him but then thought better of it and watched as he trailed off down the steep mountain slope.

Raina turned her attention back toward the two boys as the blonde haired one looked at her with a frightened look then glanced over at his friend. She walked over to where the one called Jesse was lying and bent down to look at him. "You aren't going to hurt him are you?" The blonde haired one asked. She smiled and shook her head. I wonder if Clark knew what he was doing to these boys, Raina wondered. If her theory about why Clark was so mean to humans was correct, and he had been treated badly by them. Wouldn't he be doing the same to these two boys concerning the Merdans? Raina gently laid Jesse out in a more comfortable position than the heap that Clark had left him in as she ripped the rope around his wrists and feet. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He started to try to talk but all that game out was a bunch of garbled half formed sentences.

"Shhhh…" Raina tried to calm the boy. "Just lay still."  She could understand why he would be frightened after what happened.

            "My name's Raina. What's yours?" Raina directed to the other boy.

            "M…Mark." He was still terrified of her even though she appeared to be helping them. Raina ripped the roped that bound Mark and he rubbed his hands to try to restore the circulation in his hands. "How did he" she nodded toward the cave entrance from where Clark had left, "get you?" 

            "We were just exploring this part of the mountain and we thought the cave looked interesting as a hideout. But then he came." 

            "How did you get this far out in the mountains though? This isn't a place where you would just go waltzing into; it's almost fifty miles from any civilization." Tears started to mount in Mark's eyes and he turned from her. "What? What did I say?" Raina was now thoroughly confused. Mark turned around wiping the tears from his eyes. 

            "Its not you." He began. "Clark, isn't that what you called him?" Raina nodded and Mark continued. "We came here on a camping trip with our dad. Sort of like a guys week out. My dad always drives us out somewhere where it's just us three. We can do whatever we want. We hike a couple miles a day into mountains nobody has set foot in for years and we camp at each break. The cave seemed like a cool place at the time." Mark's story went on to explain how they had been in here when Clark had come back from wherever he was and found them there. Mark and Jesse's dad wouldn't let Clark near the two boys for fear Clark would harm them in some way. He was correct in the assumption but he had no idea of Clark's strength. He was a father protecting his young. Except in this case it turned out very wrong. Clark was challenged by this human and so Clark killed him. He killed their father as the two boys sat by watching in horror. They couldn't even try anything because Clark was too strong for any of them. By the end of his story, Mark had tears flowing freely down his face. Raina grabbed him in a bear hug and Mark stiffened, but then slowly relaxed into Raina's arm as he realized that she would protect them. 

            By this time Jesse had drifted back into the dark abyss of unconsciousness and Raina let go of Mark to go check on him. The bleeding from his head still hadn't stopped and Raina was starting to get worried. She wasn't exactly sure of the physiology of humans but having this much blood coming from one individual couldn't be good. "Do you have anything to wrap his head with, Mark?" Mark looked up suddenly realizing that he wasn't alone in his thoughts and Jesse was lying there hurt. 

            "Um…yea," he walked deeper into the cave where he thought Clark had thrown their backpacks before tying them up. He reached one dark green pack and froze. He eventually forced himself to go open his father's bag. One person very close to him had died; he couldn't let his brother follow. He unzipped the bag carefully and pulled out a small med kit. His dad had always insisted to bring something hiking in case they got lost. Mark could still hear his father saying, "You never know what could happen out there." He shook the memory from his head and trotted over to where Raina was cradling Jesse's head and got out some gauze and medical tape. First Mark disinfected the wound then covered it with the gauze. Next he took off his sweatshirt revealing a short sleeve shirt that had a mouse on it and underneath it said "Mickey Mouse". Raina didn't quite get it, but it must be some type of earth motto or so. Mark folded the sweatshirt and placed it under Jesse's head as a softener against the cold hard rock floor of the cave.

            "How is he?" Raina asked.

            "He'll be ok for right now, but he needs to get medical attention real soon or I…" He paused, and then continued more slowly. "I don't even want to think about the possibilities."

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I like the little review number if it goes up. I didn't feel like waiting till my review counter went up to five for the last chapter but I want REVIEWS!!! Please. :-D


	3. Clark's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or anything that has to do with it. I own Raina and Mark and Jesse, but that's about it. Oh yea, and I own a cute puppy named Snowball. :-D Not that any of you really care. **

**Authors Note: Yea, I know it took me forever to post but I was on vacation for the last week in Florida, figured it would rain the whole week but anyway, I'm blabbin. Now on to the show!**

Raina knew she could use her speed to go back into a civilized town in a matter of minutes, but she would need help finding the place to take Jesse. She could try to take both of them, but that might be difficult and problems could arise. Clark, Raina thought, maybe he would help. Then a dark thought crossed her mind. Of course he wouldn't help. He was the one who cause the pain to these boys, both physically and mentally, to these boys. She turned around to face the entrance of the cave and her breath caught in her throat. There, standing in the entrance was Clark. He seemed much more subdued than last time but one never could be sure. Clark definitely wasn't the same boy she sent into that ship. He was grown up now, and he definitely had some issues he had had to deal with down here; ones that had changed who he was. He started as a sweet innocent little boy and changed into the cold hearted young man she saw before her.

            "Clark." Her eyes searched his face for some sort of regret that he had done this to the two boys and their father.

            "Raina? It's really you?" He watched her for some sort of indication that she was who she said she was. She smiled, it sounded like the old Clark. Not quite the same as his voice had deepened but the feeling behind those words. 

            "Yes Clark. It's really me." She walked over to give him a hug, something she had wanted to do since she had seen her ship depart from their planet over 12 years ago. He hesitated, the wall he had built up between anyone he had come in contact with was slowly crumbling, and then he wrapped his arms around her. There was still a lot of pain in his life that would take a while to heal, but Raina coming back; it meant a lot to him. 

            "What happened to you?" Raina asked pulling over near the front of the cave and sitting down. "You've changed since I saw you last."

            "Well what do you expect? I've lived here by myself longer that I ever did with you." 

            "You have a point there, but what made you say that everyone abandoned you. Didn't anyone ever befriend you here?"

            "Be a friend, to me?" He asked skeptically. "Nobody in this race would ever be my friend. When I landed, some radar or something must have spotted me, because when I landed there were tons of humans around me. They were flashing bright lights at me and asking me things I couldn't understand." There was a slight pause then Clark continued. "Why did you leave me Raina? My life went from being almost perfect to totally disastrous."

            "Don't you remember Clark? I had no choice. The Katchins would have killed you, had they found you. I couldn't let that happen. You were the single most important thing in my life at the time."

            "I remember. I blocked that out for a while because they all told me that you had abandoned me. That you probably would never come back for me, and I should just forget about ever being rescued. I was only five Raina. I believed them. I had no reason not too. Nobody had ever lied to me before about important things. Now that I think about it, they were probably just trying to keep my spirits low so I wouldn't even think about trying to escape."

            "Escape? Escape what?"

            "They were all afraid of me. I was different then them. I was locked up in a pen that had metal bars in the front. There was a back section that they locked me in for the first couple weeks. People came and stuck needles in my arm; they talked to each other, but never to me. I was just a test subject to them, like a lab rat; something that could be explored, and broken in for their own uses."

            Raina's eyes were wide now. Having to endure that, she could see why he had acted like he did toward the three who had come across his path, in the cave. "So how did you get here?"

            Clark continued, sounding like someone looking back on a friend's life, instead of his own. "Well after the first few weeks in the room, they let me out into another room with the bars at the front. People came by and looked at me like I couldn't think. They looked at me like someone looks at a cool inanimate object. I was just a possession to them. Little kids came to look at me, to laugh at me and say how human I looked when they 'knew' I was only an animal. I hated it." Raina could see why. Nobody beside her sweet little boy, she had considered him her little boy ever since Clark's father had left him with her, would endure anything like that for even a short amount of time. "I learned their language as crowds of people came by to mock me. I learned not only their language but I learned to hate them. I learned to hate their awe as they gawked in at me. I learned crying just made it worse. I cried the first few weeks in that pen more than anyone could cry in a lifetime. I tried to break out of their when I was seven. I barely bent the bar, but that was enough for them. The people all screamed and ran away. Because of that incident the people who were in charge of me put in bars so strong that I couldn't do a thing to them. This however only made me more determined to get out of their. I just had to be more careful. I stood those people for three more years and all the while my hate for them grew and grew. Finally I was able to break the bars solely in half. As is expected, the people screamed for help, but this time there was no escaping me. A couple of people flew across the ground as I realized my strength. Nobody could stop me now. A few people died that day because of me and I don't regret it even to this day. They deserved it." Clark's anger was beginning to show. How much pent up hatred he had of those people, how they influenced his whole view of the entire race. "After I broke out I didn't know where to go. My plan went as far as breaking out and no further. There was only one thing I knew I wanted. This was to be as far away from any humans as possibly. My journey took me here where I was isolated from everybody. I was lonely. I was so lonely that I almost considered going back but then everything they ever did to me came crashing back upon my memory and I knew there was no way I would ever return. Nobody had ever gone this far out into the wilderness, until now." Clark looked over at the two boys; one of them quietly watched them with frightened eyes.

            The silence seemed to stretch on for eternity as Raina searched for the right words. "Clark…" she began. "I understand how you must…"

            "You don't understand anything!" Clark yelled scaring Mark. "All them people poking me, seeing if aliens really did exist or if I was some group hallucination." He calmed his voice realizing how loud he was yelling and went on. "You can try to understand but nobody will ever really know what happened to me. All these years I asked myself, why me? Why was I picked to have the abilities that are considered so special? To me they were a curse. They were the reason I was sent here to begin with."

            "I was only trying to protect you."

            "I know, but it still seems so unfair."

            "It was unfair to you. It was unfair you were spotted as an alien right as you landed. If you had landed somewhere unpopulated, and nobody found out about your powers, you would have appeared just like every other human who lives on the planet." There was a pause and Raina continued. "Not every human is mean like that Clark. You just came in contact with the fear those people had of you. They have never seen anyone from another planet before and they were scared of you whether you realized that or not. When we met another alien in space flight over hundreds and hundreds of years ago, our race was scared of them as well. When they were allowed on our planet they were confined to a small area and everyone came and stared at them. Probably in the same way you were stared at by the humans. If you look at the good thing your presence caused you can see that now humans know that there are other people beside themselves in the universe. The only bad thing is when you escaped it probably made them even more afraid of people from other worlds." Raina looked over at the two boys. "We could fix that image of aliens if we helped these two boys out. They never did anything to you. They are just scared because of what you did to them."

            Clark's gaze fell on the boys and he nodded. "But what if they get me again, and do stuff to me like before." Clark started to tremble. All that he had been through slipped into his memory and it scared him. Maybe he wasn't cut out to do this after all.

            "I won't let anything happen to you Clark. I will be by your side at all times. Nobody will even get close enough to touch you." And so Clark agreed, even through all he had been through, he still trusted Raina. She was like him, only older, and wiser. She was the only person he could trust at this moment in time. 


	4. Happy Endings

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Smallville or anything except for the people I made up. **

They two approached Mark and told him about how they had incredible speed that could take them into the town very quickly and get Jesse to a place where he could be treated. Jesse agreed on one condition, that he would be taken by Clark and Jesse would be taken by Raina. He still didn't trust Clark very much so he would go with Clark to keep Jesse safe with Raina. Mark had very little trust for Clark in fact, but, he reasoned, it was the only way that Jesse would survive. There was only a very slim chance of the boys surviving on their own. 

            Clark also didn't seem to have much trust in the boys, but he saw how he had acted toward them and realized that they never really did anything to him; it was just the human race in general that he hated. He picked up Mark as Raina picked up Jesse and they went speeding off. 'This is fun,' Clark thought. The two were unofficially racing each other to get to the city the quickest. They both were there in a matter of minutes Raina barely taking the lead. They stopped when they saw the first houses. Mark got down and walked up to a young woman that was sweeping the porch.

            "Where is the closest hospital?" He asked politely and the woman pointed them in the direction they were going.

            "Go down this street for about two miles then turn left. You will be able to see it from there."

            "Thanks," Mark said as Clark grabbed him up again and they speed off.

Little did they know that the lady was going back inside to call the police. The one named Clark looked very familiar to her, and they way they speed off, she knew they weren't human. She could hardly stop herself from trembling as she dialed. 

            Meanwhile, Clark and Raina had reached the hospital with the guidance of Mark. They stopped speeding when they got to the entrance of the emergency room. Jesse was quickly taken to a back room to be treated as the other three waited in the lobby. After about fifteen minutes a doctor came out. 

            "How is he?" Mark asked nearly jumping out of his seat.

            "He'll be ok. It looks like he took quite a beating. What happened?" He asked looking around at the three suspiciously. Raina hadn't anticipated questions on how Jesse got hurt and an awkward silence followed. 

            Finally Raina spoke up. "We brought him here didn't we? That ought to count for something. We are sorry now for what we did." A glance at Clark showed Raina that he was nodding his head. He really did appear sorry, and yet there was something else about him. He was starting to realize that these humans acted just like his species when he was younger. As long as they thought they were human they were treated well.

            The doctor retreated into the back rooms where he was alerted to the fact that at least two of those he just spoke to were not human at all. They weren't sure about the third one. Eric had been a doctor for what seemed like forever to him and this had never happened before. He doubted it had happened anywhere before or he would have heard about it. Maybe he would be famous just for talking to the aliens. His mind swam with possibilities. All around him people from the swat team were forming. Eric wondered if this was the same alien that had gotten loose all those years ago. If it was, had he brought back reinforcements to get back at them?

            The same doctor reappeared after another half hour. "Could we talk outside for a couple minutes?" He said as he led them outside. Raina noticed a strange change in how he acted toward them, but it was probably nothing. The bright sun blinded them for only a couple seconds, but it was enough. 

            "Get down on the ground!" Someone yelled. Over twenty military guns were pointed in their direction. The doctor led them into a trap. Clark looked around for the doctor but he was nowhere in sight. Clark found this amusing, since they couldn't hurt him, but it also made him mad. They wanted to capture him again and this time they wanted Raina and Mark too. I guess they think Mark may be an alien too since he was with us, Clark reasoned. The only problem was the gunmen did have leverage with Mark. Mark would be killed by these people if they started firing. Raina and Mark quickly lowered themselves to the ground and after a slight hesitation and prompting from Raina Clark followed. He tried to convince himself this was for good, so the humans wouldn't think of aliens as being scary and such, but this was starting to frighten him. He tried to convince himself that they could get out of anything that these humans put them in, but the butterflies didn't seem to stop fluttering around in his stomach.

            When they were lifted from the ground Mark seemed petrified. "I didn't do anything! Why are you taking me?"

            Raina seemed to intervene for Mark's sake. "He isn't one of us you know. He's human just like you, and just like his brother Jesse." The men looked skeptical so Raina continued. "Just try taking a blood test on him and you'll see. Why is it that we frighten you so? We are not here to harm you. As an old movie from your world goes, 'we come in peace.'" The only response Raina got was Mark being pulled away from Raina and Clark and jabbed with a needle. The three of them were taken by plane to a place the humans kept calling Area 51.            

The plane took quite a while but Raina, Mark, and Clark played along with their game. Except this time Raina and Clark didn't just play along to help the humans discover what aliens generally were like but to protect Mark. He was the first human to actually trust, or semi-trust an alien. The plane was heavily guarded by military personnel of all kinds as if they expected that the two Merdans couldn't escape if they had wanted to. When they reached their destination Mark was separated from the other two and taken to a room where Raina, using her ability to see through things, saw that he was being asked question upon question about the two Merdans that he had encountered.

Raina and Clark were taken into a room that had security to the extent that there was little room for movement. A man with dark black hair watched them with interest as Raina was strapped down to a table. The men moved to take Clark but this was getting to be too much for him. It was almost like what had happened when he was little, and he wasn't about to let it happened again. Two of the men trying to get him down went flying across the room. Just like that guns started going off around them aimed for Clark. Raina felt sorry for him in a way because this brought back all the memories and fears he had when he was little but Raina still wished he could have suppressed those emotions for the greater good of humans. Raina ripped the straps that bound her just as the military realized that their guns weren't doing any good. There was a sense of panic in the room as Clark just stood there watching their attempt to hurt him with mere guns. There was a mad rush for the door that halted as quickly as it had begun when the saw Raina standing in the doorway. It took only seconds for the hard core military men to be as frightened as little children hoping that there aren't monsters in their closet. Clark came to stand next to her his fear almost gone.

            Maybe they will listen to me now, Raina thought. They don't have anywhere else to go. "We aren't here to hurt you." Raina began.

"Then what's your little alien friend doing hurting our guys." A brave man in back spoke up as he supported one of the guys who Clark had hit. 

"You probably won't believe me when I say that Clark," she nodded toward him at her side, "is actually frightened of you, because of what you put him through when he was only a little kid. What if one of your kids stumbled onto our world at the age of six? Don't you think that kid would be afraid of us if we did to them what you did to Clark?"

"What did we do to the boy?" Someone in the back asked.

"You don't know?" There was a pause as many of the men shook their heads.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Clark pointed to a man near the front that looked like he wanted to disappear at this particular instant. Raina could tell Clark's anger was starting to get the best of him and she stepped in front of him to prevent Clark from hurting the man. It wouldn't help their cause any if a human got hurt because of them. 

            Raina wasn't quite sure how to convince these humans that they wouldn't harm them purposefully, or not in the way Clark had when he was angry, so she left it at that. She whispered to Clark that they were going back. "What about Mark?" Clark's question surprised her. He actually seemed worried about the boy when earlier in the day he had hurt his brother.

"He's human. Once we're gone they won't be questioned too much. They only know so much about us." And with that Clark and Raina speed back to their ship that Raina had brought. They climbed inside it and Raina started the ships ascent. This ship was much more advanced than the ship Clark had landed in and they made the way back to their home planet in a matter of only a few hours. Clark had gone through a lot in the previous years but as the ship glided down to the ground she knew that his torture would not continue on her world. On Merdan, Clark was somewhat of a celebrity. Anyone with powers such as his was considered very special. Here he knew that they would still be treated differently but in a good way. They were the stars of Merdan, and they were home. 

**THE END**

Authors Note: Ok. Parts of this are really cheesy and I know it, but it was probably the first story I have every finished and have actually enjoyed writing. I really like reviews so PLEASE review. 


End file.
